


[Podfic] Baked Goods Act 2007

by draconic_girl



Category: Bandom
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconic_girl/pseuds/draconic_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little snippet of random formless Office Peon AU fic, for everyone who has to work somewhere grey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Baked Goods Act 2007

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Baked Goods Act 2007](https://archiveofourown.org/works/230913) by [Bexless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless). 



Download podfic here:  
[Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?9jjjkw4qb8vrxy7) ~6 MB  
[MP3-format](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?972tjcsp2mub61v)~12 MB

Feedback is cherished :)


End file.
